Maybe a Little
by hot-ninja-babe
Summary: Tenten and Neji go on a date! Sequel type story to my other story Girls Sleepover, Not! If you haven't read it this story still should make sense.


Ok so this is a sequel type story to my story Girls Sleepover, Not! I recommend reading that before, but it should still make sense if you haven't read it. This is a Neji/Tenten story, but my favorite character is Sakura, so she's got some stuff in it, sorry if you don't like her! Well ENJOY!

_All italics are thoughts!_

**Maybe a Little**

"Come on Tenten get out here!" Sakura yells leaning back on Tenten's queen size bed, with Ino and Hinata on either side of her.

"Hold on! I'm almost done." Tenten yells from the bathroom

"Hurry up, Neji will be here in like fifteen minutes, and this will be the first time you've seen him since last Friday. You wouldn't want to keep him waiting; it's your first date after all." Ino yells back smiling slightly.

"Ok I'm done." Tenten says as she opens the bathroom door and steps back into her room, to be welcomed by ohhs and ahhs.

"Tenten you look so beautiful! Neji is going be speechless." Hinata says smiling as she fiddles with a ring on her left hand.

"Yeah you look drop dead gorgeous." Sakura says standing up.

"Yup for once Sakura is correct, but the question is do you feel drop dead gorgeous?" Ino asks sticking her tongue out at the glaring pink hair girl.

"Yeah Tenten if you don't feel good in this then Neji won't like you in it, remember he didn't like you in the dress at Sakura's not because you didn't look good, but because you weren't comfortable in it." Hinata says standing up and stretching as Tenten looks at her appearance in her floor length mirror on the back of her bathroom door.

"It's true Neji absolutely adores you and wants you to be happy Tenten, and if you don't like being all dressed up like this then he won't like it either. Even though he doesn't show how much he adores you in front of other people, I have a feeling when you're alone together he'll shower you with love." Sakura says a small smile gracing her face, as she and the other two girls exchange glances and smiles.

"Yeah I guess you all are right." Tenten says analyzing her reflection still.

"Yeah so what do you think? Do you feel drop dead gorgeous?" Ino asks standing up, and cocking her head to the side meeting Tenten's eyes in the mirror.

"Hmm maybe a little." Tenten mumbles her cheeks turning pink.

"Wait what was that Tenten, can you please speak up!" Sakura says grinning

"Maybe a little!" Tenten says shaking her head at the now exuberant pink haired girl.

"YES! Tenten feels SEXY!" Sakura yells jumping up from her position and dances around the room, her blond friend soon joining her.

"Would you two stop it?" Tenten says turning crimson.

"You encouraged them Tenten, bad idea, but they're just excited that you've finally acknowledged how beautiful you are." Hinata says releasing the fit of giggles she'd held in from watching the two girl's antics.

"Ok ok fine, but just for your information it's about time that you realized how gorgeous you are, but that's beside the point right now it's time for you to go out and feel like a princess with your Prince charming!" Sakura says stopping her movements to grin at the brunette girl in an off white one shoulder knee length dress.

"She's right Tenten we've all been out on a date with our Prince Charming, as Sakura put it, now it's your turn." Ino says grinning and moving to sit back on the bed.

"They're right, and I can promise you that Neji will treat you like a princess. Now come on, I can feel his chakra signature coming this way." Hinata says a small smile gracing her face, as she grabs Tenten's hand and moves toward the door.

"Oh don't look so worried Tenten, everything will be just fine." Ino says as they make their way down the hall way toward the living room.

"I'm not worried, I'm just kind of nervous. I've never been on a date that last more than 10 minutes." Tenten says as they reach the living room.

"Wait what do you mean?" Sakura asks as they all sit down on the couch to listen to her.

"Well every date I've ever been on has mostly been with a jerk or something and I've either punched him or left within 10 minutes of the start of the date." Tenten says rolling her eyes

"TENTEN, why have you never told us this before?" Ino yells

"It wasn't important, and it's been a while since I've been on a date anyway." Tenten says shrugging

"Not important! This is way important, I've been there and it sucks, you can ask Ino I was kind of depressed for a little while. I think my snapping point was two years ago when some jerk went out with me to see if he could get me drunk so I'd sleep with him." Sakura says glaring at the wall.

"Sakura's right, but the question is have you ever been depressed because of it?" Hinata asks staring intently

"Hmm, yeah for like a week, but it got better and I stopped caring about the idiots." Tenten says scrunching her eyebrows together in thought.

"Will you tell us what happened that made you depressed and how you got over it?" Hinata asks

"Uh sure it was like a year ago, a guy named Keiji asked me out, he was a ninja and he actually seemed like a nice guy. He asked me out and this date actually last an hour, he was nice an polite the whole time and took me to dinner at a nice place, but that's where it ended. We stepped out of the restaurant and he told me he wanted to show me something and he took me down toward the Uchiha district which back then was abandoned still. Well we were walking and all the sudden a genjustu was put on me, which I broke easy enough, but he'd already put chakra chains on my ankles and wrists. He laughed and watched me struggle with the chains, and he got really close to me and grabbed my hair and yanking my head backwards and breathed out on my neck some jutsu to suppress my chakra. Then he tore my shirt, and when I tried to get away he stabbed the inside of my thigh, and then started to unbutton my pants." Tenten says breathing in as the three girls give her their full attention

"Tenten did he…" Hinata asks trailing off frowning

"No he didn't get further than that, all the sudden he was yanked backwards so fast that where he'd had a hold of my arm left a bruise. I fell to the ground the moment he was away from me, the next moment Neji was kneeling next to me releasing the jutsu that he'd put on me. The moment the jutsu was released I fell into Neji's arms crying, that was when the depression started, I felt worthless, like no one but total jerks would ever want me." Tenten says staring at her hands, as the three girls all have tears in their eyes.

"So that's how it started, but how'd you get over it?" Ino asks wiping her eyes.

"That's a story that I'll tell you later, it involves Neji and stuff, which reminds me that I have a date that will be here any minute." Tenten says grinning as she stands up.

"Hey that's not fair you can't leave us with sadness and not give us any of the happiness." Sakura says glaring at the stunning brunette girl.

"Yeah Tenten just tell us." Ino says leaning forward.

"Fine, but it's going to be the short version." Tenten says rolling her eyes.

"That's fine now go." Sakura says gesturing for her to speak.

"OK well after all that Neji took me home and the whole week I was depressed and everyone I was around noticed, but I never told anyone else. Finally a week later I was walking home and some idiots were drinking and decided they were going to try and talk to me, there were like five older guys. I didn't expect it and I froze when they stopped me and were in a circle around me, I didn't know it till after but I'd started crying when they surrounded me. Neji showed up out of nowhere again and I really don't know what he did, but he got rid of them, and turned to me and wrapped an arm around my waist and he let me cry. He took me to the park and we talked for a little while and he promised me he'd be there when I needed him and that any guy that ever tried to hurt me would die. The rest I'll tell you later, but that's the gist of it." Tenten says smiling

"I see now." Hinata says shaking her head.

"What do you mean Hinata?" Ino asks tilting her head to look at the black haired heiress.

"Well Neji was acting weird around the time you said this happened and he kept disobeying my Father, this explains why and what he was doing. He was making sure you got home safe, I bet. That probably last four months and then he started acting kind of normal, but he trained more and that was when you and he started training together apart from Gai and Lee. I bet he was making sure you where as strong as possible, because he was going to be leaving on a month long mission a couple weeks later. It makes sense though he made sure you were safe, even when he had to leave, keeping his promise to you." Hinata says smiling at a crimson faced brunette.

"AWWWW!" Sakura and Ino say in union.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNCOCK KNOCK**

"There he is it's time, now go and strut your stuff." Ino says standing up and coaxing Tenten toward the front door.

"Have fun and chill out will you!" Sakura says as they move back into the living room as Tenten turns the door knob, and slowly opening the door to reveal a dashing Hyuuga in slacks and a dark grey button up long sleeve shirt, with a smirk gracing his handsome face.

"Neji!" Tenten says quickly moving forward and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, causing him to chuckle, and hug her back.

"I missed you too." Neji says smiling into Tenten's hair.

"You have no idea; you left me with Lee and Gai! Don't EVER leave me with them again." Tenten mumbles into his chest and tightening her hold on him.

"Hn." Neji says smirking and running a hand through Tenten's wavy brown hair, tilting her head up toward him with his other hand and brushing his hand along her cheek causing a smile to break out across her face.

"Like what you see?" Tenten asks grinning and grabbing the hand on her face and intertwining their hands

"Hn," Neji replies smirking, as he leans down and kisses Tenten softly on the lips, pulling away at the chorus of awws coming from down the hall.

"You all can't keep to yourselves can you?" Tenten asks as she steps away from Neji, but keeps their hands intertwined, to look at the three girls who are peering at the couple from down the hall.

"Look who you're talking to," Sakura says winking and grinning at the couple

"Sakura's got a point, you can't honestly say that you didn't expect this, it happened last week too, only difference is we were at Sakura's house." Ino says grinning and shrugging.

"True, but anyway where are we going?" Tenten asks turning her attention back to her gorgeous date.

"Hn, come with me and you'll find out." Neji says smirking at the nervous look on Tenten's face.

"Well isn't that sweet he's going to surprise her." Ino says watching as Tenten turns and glares slightly, but it doesn't have force behind it, causing the three girls to burst out laughing.

"Ah geez Tenten just go out and have fun, and be prepared to tell us all about it tomorrow." Sakura says motioning for the couple to leave, as she smiles giving Neji a knowing look, as he pulls Tenten out of the door way towards himself, and grabbing the door and shutting it behind them.

"You've got to love those three." Tenten says rolling her eyes.

"Hn," Neji replies stepping away from Tenten a few feet and allowing him to have a complete view of Tenten, causing her to have a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Uh, what do you think?" Tenten asks looking at her feet as she fiddles with her hands.

"You look gorgeous." Neji says grabbing Tenten's hand again and tilting her head up to look at him with his free hand, letting a smile filter across his face as he sees Tenten smile up at him.

"Thanks. So where are we going?" Tenten asks again tightening her hold on Neji's hand

"Come on." Neji says tugging Tenten towards him as he moves down the street.

"I'll take that as you're not going to tell me." Tenten says rolling her eyes and quickening her steps to be beside Neji.

"Hn," was the answer she received, the couple kept walking for a few minutes in a content silence.

"Neji will you please tell me where we're going?" Tenten asks looking up at the dark haired man beside her with pleading eyes.

"No." Neji answers bluntly.

"Neji, Pleaseee!" Tenten whines grabbing onto Neji's arm.

"No." Neji says a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Ok fine, but how much longer until we get there?" Tenten asks smiling up at Neji, who shook his head a smirk gracing his pale face.

"You'll see." Neji replies earning a glare from the brunette.

"Ok then at least tell me about your week." Tenten says rolling her eyes not expecting an answer.

"Mission." Neji says nonchalantly.

"Yes and did it go well did anything interesting happen that you can tell me about?" Tenten asks

"Not really, although I did hear something very interesting today about you." Neji says his facial expression remaining stoic, but Tenten's turns into a confused glare, which after a minute turns into an angry glare directed at the Hyuuga.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Tenten demands

"I believe the exact words were 'YES! Tenten feels SEXY!'." Neji says smirking as he watches said girls face turn crimson.

"How um did um you uh hear that?" Tenten asks staring at her shoes.

"I believe Sakura screamed it when I was about a mile from your house," Neji says stopping and tilting Tenten's bright red face toward him.

"Uh, well I can explain…." Tenten starts diverting her eyes to stare at Neji's chest and not his eyes, but is stopped by a soft kiss from the man.

"No need to explain. I do however want to know what you said to make her yell that." Neji says forcing the gorgeous girl before him to meet his eyes.

"I just answered a question." Tenten says trying not to meet the white eyes of the Hyuuga in front of her.

"What exactly was the question?" Neji says finally capturing Tenten's eyes, as her face turns even redder then it already was.

"Uh, well, I'd um rather not…." Tenten starts mumbling, but is again cut off by her date's lips meeting hers.

"You know what I think I know so no need to mumble and stutter anymore." Neji says smirking as the Tenten's eyes narrow into a glare.

"Oh really and how on earth would you know." Tenten asks the red in her cheeks fading slightly.

"Common sense." Neji states staring into large chocolate brown eyes.

"Then tell me what you think she said." Tenten demands

"Do you feel sexy?" Neji says against Tenten lips.

"That's not it exactly, it was actually 'Do you feel drop dead gorgeous?'" Tenten says grinning as she pulls away to look Neji in the eye, just to have him smirk and pull her closer.

"Do you feel drop dead gorgeous?" Neji whispers into Tenten's ear making her shiver, but also causing a silly little grin to appear on her face.

"Maybe a little." Tenten whispers right back noticing a slight blur of green from the corner of her eye, but not caring as Neji kisses her again and in the process using a teleportation jutsu.

"Gai Sensei was that Neji and Tenten?" Lee asks stopping to stare at the spot the couple had just vacated.

"Oh my dear Lee of course not that couldn't have been Tenten, she never wears her hair down. One day though the two will seek out the youthful love of each other!" Gai yells posing and smiling widely at his student.

"Yes of course! We should help them find this youthful love, should we not?" Lee asks pumping his fist into the air.

"Oh, how bright you are Lee, let us go and bring love to the youthful pair!" Gai yells as he and Lee run off into the sunset.

**With Tenten and Neji**

Neji pulls away from Tenten slowly a smirk on his face as she opens her eyes and proceeds to blink several times as she looks at their surroundings.

"Where are we and how'd we get her?" Tenten asks resting her gaze on Neji.

"We're in an area where I often come to train and I used a jutsu to get us here." Neji states watching the confusion leave her eyes.

"You train here? It's so closed in and there's only 3 feet on either side of this river, how do you train here?" Tenten asks scrutinizing the area.

"We're not in the main area I train in, but this area is good for meditation." Neji explains tugging on Tenten's hand to get her to follow him.

"I see, so what are we doing here?" Tenten asks moving to walk beside Neji.

"You will see." Neji says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, so why'd you all the sudden transport us here?"

"It was that or have Lee and Gai see us, causing them to do something stupid that we would have to endure." Neji says

"So I did see Lee, well thank you those two would have caused us so many problems." Tenten says Tenten examining the path they were taking

"Hn."

"Oh no don't go back to not talking, I like hearing you talk for more than ten seconds at a time." Tenten says pinning the Hyuuga with a pout when he looks at her.

"Whatever you want." Neji says rolling his eyes.

"Good, so how much farther is it?" Tenten asks smiling

"Not far." Neji says resulting in a period of silence, as the couple walks hand and hand toward their destination.

"Uh, Neji can I ask you something?" Tenten asks not meeting the man's eyes.

"Yeah." Neji says looking over at her.

"Um, well I heard that your uncle was talking about you joining Anbu and I was wondering if what he said was true." Tenten says keeping her eyes on the path in front of them, as the two continue to walk in silence, Neji not replying to Tenten's inquiry. The couple walks a few more minutes in silence, before reaching a cliff where the river turns into a waterfall, causing the couple to stop.

"Tenten." Neji says tugging on her hand causing her to look at him.

"Neji where are we?" Tenten asks turning away from him to look around.

"My training ground is down there," he says gesturing toward the cliff, "first I want to talk to you about me joining Anbu."

"Ok." Tenten says turning to face Neji fully now.

"Yes my uncle wants me to join Anbu and he has talked to me about it, but I haven't made any decision to join. I know full well that if I join Anbu, then there is a good chance that my relationships with many people will have to end, depending on where in the Anbu ranks I'm placed. I am also aware that our relationship would never go farther than friends if I were to join Anbu." Neji says watching as Tenten turns her face away, frowning as she pulls her hand free of his.

"That's not true; we could make it work if you were in Anbu." Tenten says a quiver in her voice as she stares at Neji's feet.

"No, I would not do that to you. I would be gone more often than not, and you would be in extreme danger if someone from an enemy village found out I was Anbu and they could use you to get to me." Neji says tilting Tenten's chin up, so to see her glassy eyes.

"Neji why are we here?" Tenten asks this time staring straight into Neji's white eyes, not caring as a tear escapes and falls down her tan cheek.

"We're here, because I am not joining Anbu. I care about you more than anything else Tenten, I want this relationship to continue." Neji says leaning down and kissing the tears away from Tenten's now smiling face.

"If you had said anything else I would have had no problem sending Sakura and Ino after you." Tenten laughs wrapping her arms around Neji and rests her cheek on his chest, as he chuckles.

"That's a dangerous threat." Neji says kissing Tenten on top of the head.

"You have no idea, so how exactly are we going to get down to your training ground?" Tenten asks pulling away from Neji and intertwining their hands.

"I was just going to jump down like I normally do, but I actually told Sakura about this and she refused to allow you to jump, because it would ruin your hair. So she showed me a jutsu of hers that will get us down there." Neji says releasing Tenten's hand to form a few hand seals.

"Ok, but why'd you tell Sakura about this?" Tenten asks watching Neji go through several sets of hand seals, as water from the river comes up and surrounds them in a bubble, lifting them off the ground without getting either of them wet.

"I wanted to make sure you'd like what I had planned and Sakura wasn't busy so she helped me out." Neji says as the bubble of water moves and slowly descends down the edge of the cliff, setting them down on the ground at the bottom and releases them. The water slowly floating back to river where a small lake had formed from the water fall.

"What did she say about everything you had planned?" Tenten asks staring in awe at the huge expanse of grass that has purple violets everywhere throughout it.

"She hit Sasuke and said he had better have a date this nice planned for her." Neji says rolling his eyes.

"You showed Sasuke this too? Did they not like any of it?" Tenten asks turning back to Neji smiling.

"The Uchiha wasn't here, she told him about it when we were eating at the ramen stand. She only had a protest over the way down here and insisted on teaching me the jutsu I just used. She also suggested a few other things, but it would have taken too long to set up, she's very imaginative." Neji replies taking Tenten's hand and gently tugging her towards the other side of the lake.

"When did you have time to show all this to Sakura, weren't you gone all week?" Tenten asks willingly following Neji.

"Yesterday, I got back early from my mission and Sakura was at the Hokage's office when I gave the Hokage my mission report." Neji answers stopping a few feet from the lake where a blanket is laid out with a picnic basket sitting on top of it.

"Aw, well that's sweet, how'd you learn that jutsu in less than a day and when has Sakura ever used water jutsu?" Tenten asks stepping in front of Neji and sitting down on the blanket with a smile.

"Ah, she chose a simple jutsu that my chakra control would give me an upper hand on. Sakura has used water jutsu since she was 14, she can use a lot of elemental jutsu, but she never uses it unless she needs too." Neji replies sitting down across from Tenten

"What! Why has she never told us, and how do you know this?" Tenten asks her eyebrows coming together.

"If too many people knew about her elemental jutsu she'd probably be put in the bingo book, which is what the Hokage and Sakura wish to avoid. It would just make everything more complicated, so please keep this to yourself. As for how I know about this it's because I was assigned to help her with some training a few years ago, we still train together on occasions." Neji says watching Tenten's face turn from confusion to thoughtful.

"Wow how'd none of us know about this? Wait does Sasuke know, he would not be happy?" Tenten asks laughing slightly at the image of an angry Sasuke in her head.

"We used the Hokage's training grounds, and the Uchiha knows nothing about it." Neji says rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, so did Sakura show you any other jutsu?" Tenten wonders.

"Yeah a few jutsu that I needed for a S ranked mission I went on and she helped me with genjustu, but other than that we train together to work on jutsus of our own."

"Wait how many new jutsu do have?" Tenten asks eyes widening

"_How unobservant am I to not know he's been training with Sakura." Tenten thinks _

"I've perfected five new jutsu in the past two years in training with Sakura; it's useful to have someone that can use at least one form of each elemental jutsu," Neji says staring at the waterfall.

"Have I seen any of them before?"

"You've seen two of them, the other three I've only needed on missions." Neji replies to Tenten's question by looking at the brunette who is now also looking at the water fall.

"That's interesting, so what's in the picnic basket?" Tenten asks picking it up from beside her and placing it in between them.

"Sandwiches, fruit, and some cheese cake, oh and pita pockets. Hinata told me you liked them and showed me how to make them. I didn't have much time, so it is not very much." Neji says opening the lid of the basket and moving it to the side and taking the food out of the basket and placing it in front of them.

"Oh I do like those, did you bring ginger dressing? That's what I like putting on them." Tenten says grinning as she peers into the basket.

"Yes I did, Hinata told me that it was mandatory." Neji says pulling a jar of ginger dressing out of the basket.

"Ha ha, figures. This looks really good, and I'm starving, Ino didn't let me eat lunch." Tenten says smiling licking her lips.

"Go ahead, try it." Neji says gesturing for Tenten to take of the pita pocket in her hand, and Tenten complies, by opening the ginger dressing and putting some on the pita and taking a bite.

"Wow, this is delicious," Tenten says before she devours the rest of the pita, causing Neji to smirk as he takes one as Tenten grabs her second.

"Glad to know you like it."

"It is awesome, since when do you know how to cook? You never cooked on missions." Tenten asks picking up and apple and rolling it around in her hand.

"I've been able to cook since I was little; I was with my mom if I wasn't training, and that was usually during lunch and dinner, so she had me help her cook. I've never cooked on missions, because I've never needed to." Neji shrugs finishing his pita pocket.

"Never needed to! I recall when Lee cooked for us one time and we all got sick after." Tenten says wrinkling her nose from the memory.

"I didn't know he couldn't cook." Neji shrugs

"It's Lee, he does everything like Gai sensei, and you know he can't cook." Tenten says shaking her head.

"True, but I wasn't a good cook back then, and if I had then I'd never have been able to get out of it." Neji says shrugging

"Hmm, yeah that would have happened. So what else do I not know about you, first that you have jutsu I've never seen or heard of, then you have been training with Sakura the last couple years and now you've been able to cook for years now too." Tenten asks a small smile on her face as she picks up an apple.

"Ask whatever you want." Neji says smirking

"Okay you asked for it, Ino actually told me to ask you these questions, but anyway. Have you ever been on a date before?" Tenten asks biting into the apple.

"Define a date?" Neji asks a smirking stuck in place as Tenten's eyes widen.

"You asking a girl you like to do something, just the two of you." Tenten says narrowing her eyes as she takes another bite of her apple.

"Then yeah I've been on a couple dates before," Neji says watching Tenten's shocked expression.

"With who?" Tenten asks clenching her jaw.

"Sakura and you." Neji says a tiny smile breaking across his face as Tenten's half shocked half angry expression.

"WHAT! You seriously went on a legit date with Sakura, man Sasuke would attempt to murder you if he knew." Tenten says laughing

"Yeah, I asked her out when we were 15, after a training session, she said yes, but nothing ever happened. It just started a routine of us going out to eat after training, but it's also part of the reason everyone in my family knows her." Neji says rolling his eyes

"How's that?" Tenten asks raising her eyebrows.

"Well if we didn't feel like going out to eat we'd go back to my house and eat there and people started noticing. So after a couple weeks of this, my family members would appear as we were heading to my house and they'd stop and talk to us. At one point there was a rumor going around the family that Sakura was my girlfriend, but she put that to rest with the help of Hinata."

"Hinata knew about this?"

"She doesn't know about Sakura and me training, but she knows that we started hanging out together a lot more after the Uchiha came back."

"Wow, so that's why Sakura is so well acquainted with your family. I always thought it was because of Hinata."

"Yeah after awhile she came to see both of us and she started training with Hinata." Neji replies shrugging

"Ah, that explains it, but why have I never met any of your family before?" Tenten asks smiling and tilting her head to the side.

"My family isn't as interested in you, because they know that you're my teammate, while Sakura wasn't, so they were curious about her. You'll meet most of them soon though, I'm sure Hinata or Sakura has told someone in my family, so it's probably all over the compound."

"What about your mom, I've never met her before and I've never heard you talk about her except a few minutes ago, when you said she taught you to cook." Tenten asks softly, staring at her lap, not seeing how a small smile appeared on Neji's face.

"I don't talk about her much, because she's been sick for the past 5 years, and before that I was too mad at my uncle to bother talking about my mom. That's actually another reason Sakura started coming to my house all the time, she found out my mom was sick a few months after we started training together and since then has been trying to find out why she's sick and a cure for whatever it is." Neji says watching as Tenten's eyes widen as she looks up at him.

"Neji! Why have you never said anything?" Tenten demands

"It wouldn't have helped anything, and my mom didn't want the whole village knowing about it." Neji says calmly watching as Tenten bites her lip.

"I could have helped." Tenten says squaring her shoulders and glaring at Neji.

"How, my mom is very headstrong, just like you, she won't let anyone but me help her with anything, and that's only because she hates arguing with me and I remind her of my father."

"Fine, but promise me that I'll get to meet her soon, and that if I can help in ANY way you'll tell me." Tenten says tilting her head, as Neji's expression doesn't change.

"Ok, but I can't guarantee you will get to help. My mom is stubborn." Neji says thoughtful look falling over his face.

"Neji, I've dealt with you for the past six years, I think I can deal with your mom." Tenten says grinning hitting Neji in the shoulder

"I wouldn't count on it, but if you want to try it's fine with me." Neji says smiling at Tenten, brushing a neatly curled hair away from her eyes.

"Good, because I'd do it anyway." Tenten says jokingly before leaning forward quickly kissing Neji on the cheek.

"I know." Neji replies smirking as he pulls Tenten back toward him capturing her lips with his in a chaste kiss, running a hand through Tenten's hair.

"Hey what's that sound? Is that music?" Tenten asks as they break apart and she pulls back looking around as Neji releases her and stands up offering her his hand, which she takes. The couple then move toward the source of the music on the far side of the lake formed by the waterfall.

"Sakura." The couple says together as they find a pink cd player beside a rock with a note taped on the top, with Neji and Tenten's names written on the front in lovely black script.

"Oh joy, what could she possibly have to say." Tenten says pulling the note off the cd player, and opening it and reading it silently with Neji reading over her shoulder.

'**Here are some of our favorite songs. Have fun and dance some! Oh and by the way dancing on the water is WAY more romantic! Love Always, Sakura'**

"You got to love her, even if she does meddle." Tenten says laughing as she turns to look up at Neji.

"Hn, but she knows what her limits are," Neji replies moving to turn the music on, then turning back to Tenten and holding out his hand stepping toward the lake. Tenten watching with a bright smile lighting her features as one of her favorite songs comes on and she takes Neji's hand following him out to the middle of the lake, where he wraps his arm around her waist and she wraps hers around his neck and they sway to the music moving slowly across the water to the music. (**I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera**)

When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground  
When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around  
And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got

For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you

Tenten smiles as she stares into Neji's pearl eyes thinking _"This is all I need."_

When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend you're always on my side  
Giving me faith taking me through the night

For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on  
For everything you do I turn to you yeah 

Tenten runs her hands through Neji's soft coffee brown locks, grinning as he smiles down at her, before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. "_I'm going to have to thank Sakura later." Tenten thinks_ as they pull apart for air and she rests her head on Neji's chest as he pulls her closer.

For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain  
For truth that will never change for someone to lean on  
But for a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who I can run to oh I turn to you

For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you 

The couple sways slowly as the song ends, awaiting the next song, but they are greeted with the voices of Sakura and Ino coming from the cd, causing them to look up at each other and roll their eyes.

"Hi love birds, so sorry for the interruption, but we hope this next song is how you feel about your date." Ino's voice echoes across the lake, causing Tenten to shake her head and laugh.

"Yep, so to make it even better, well at least for Neji, the next song doesn't have to words with it, but Tenten knows the whole song! Neji it is your job to convince her to sing it for you even if she doesn't want to." Sakura's mirth filled voice floats across the water causing Tenten to turn crimson and Neji to smirk down at her.

"Do whatever it takes, but we figure she will give in pretty quick since you like to hear her sing. Do it for Neji Tenten!" Ino's voice giggles out.

"We'll give you one minute to get her to sing, before the music starts." Sakura voice says before it sinks into complete silence with Neji and Tenten staring at each other.

"Will you sing for me?" Neji asks kissing her slowly, before pulling away to look her in the eye.

"Yes I'll sing for you." Tenten replies rolling her eyes with a content smile on her lips as Neji wraps his arms loosely around her waist, as the music starts to play. (Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift)

Tenten shakes her head at the song choice, but smiles as she stares into Neji's eyes and begins to sing.

Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around 

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Tenten sings moving her hands to Neji's shoulders and loving that smile on Neji's face. 

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face

Today was a fairytale

Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Tenten sings out throwing her head back slightly as Neji twirls her once, before she's back in his arms, _"This is where I belong." She thinks _smiling as she sings on.

Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Tenten finishes being swept up in a loving kiss, and enjoying every moment, as the next songs starts and they sway together on the water until the stars come out shining light over the couple.

"So was today your fairytale?" Neji asks when they catch their breath.

"Maybe a little. It's not quite what I imagined as a little girl anyway, but it's perfect as long as you're in it." Tenten answers with a small smile on her lips as she leans up and kisses Neji softly.

**TADA! What did you think good, bad, ugly? Please review, I love the feedback. Hope you enjoyed took me longer then I thought so not sure when the next one is coming out, but I think it will be a Naruto/Hinata. Well except for I now have a song stuck in my head that I want to write a story about (it's Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift), but it would be totally unrelated to this story or **_**Girls Sleepover, Not!. **_**It would be with the main character as Sakura, but not Sasuke/Sakura. Please tell me which one you want first and I'll start on it, but no guarantees it will be the first one to come out. Loved writing this story, had some trouble deciding how to end it, but I went with this, so thanks for reading!**


End file.
